WGM: SKINSHIP COUPLE
by ceeedragon
Summary: INTRO: A variety tv show in Korea name "We Got Married" is based on a virtual marriage between two idols. Through this program the two idols will learn how it will be like to be in a married relationship. (KIKWANG, YOSEOB, MIN, IU, GDRAGON, BOBBY, KIM SOO HYUN)


**Chp 1: **Butterflies?

It was a nice fall day, the sun is out and would occasionally be covered by the clouds. The sudden breeze would make my spine shiver but nevertheless felt cool against my cheeks. "Does he know that I'm waiting for him?" I ask the cameraman and he replies with a nod. The park was filled with people today, kids were running around while laughing and shout with one another. Their moms on the bench nearby, probably gossiping about whatever is happening in their lives. I quietly observe my surrounding when I hear the producer's voice, "WHAT? what you mean he doesn't want to come?! Are you serious?!" I look over at the producer who was clearly angry with the person on the phone. I look at the cameraman and he smiles to reassure me everything was ok. Still looking at the producer, I decide to go over and ask him what's wrong. I grab a water bottle from one of the staff and approach the producer. "Is everything alright sir?" I ask him as I hand him the bottle of water. "Oh, thank you Mioki" he says as he takes the bottle of water and drinks it. He finishes his gulp and looks at me, "Mioki, I uhh don't know how to say this but uhh" he looks down and i sense that it had to do my virtual husband, a thought occured in my mind,'does he not want to see me?'. I look at the producer who is still trying to find the words to say to me, "Producer, does my husband not want to see me?" I broke the silence and ask him, he looks back at me with surprise. "Mioki, you're beautiful, kind and unique we can still find you another match if-" I smile and tap the producer's shoulder, "hey, it's alright. I mean I wanted to see who was my husband but I wouldn't feel right switching my husband like that". The producer smiles and starts chuckling, "I'm so glad you said what you just did". I look at the producer who is completely a different person from 2 minutes ago. Looking at the producer I ask, "I quite don't understand what you're trying to say". He smiles back at me and gave me a card, I took it and open it.

The card said:

_Congratulation Miss. Mioki on passing your very first mission! This mission was to _

_your loyalty to your husband. But don't worry, your husband had been put through the _

_same mission as you. Depending on his answer you will be able to meet him here. If he isn't _

_there then his loyalty to wasn't there and you guys would be dropped. It's a bit harsh but we want _

_what's the best for you two. Go meet your husband and see if he was loyal to you or not" _

The card in my hand I look at the producer and then back at my cameraman dumbfounded. "That wasn't very nice!" I playfully shouted as I show some aegyo as if I was really mad. "You should go now, your husband was given a set time of how long he should wait for you, if he's there" . I look at the producer and flash him a thumbs up "No worries,I'll be fast". I hurriedly got into the car and drove to the address that was on the card. After 15 minutes we arrive at a fitness park. I step out the car with my cameraman trailing next to me, he suddenly gives me another card, I look at him with disbelief. "ANOTHER ONE?!" I shout as I took the card. "Don't read it yet" he said to me as I was about to open it, I look at him and stop. I see someone standing under a traditional patio house, looking around. I slowly approach the figure, as I was walking towards him, 'how should I greet him? what should I say? Should I surprise or should I" before I could finish my questions I was already there. 'Let's go in for the kill and surprise him' i thought to myself. I slowly tiptoe towards him and as I was about to scream he turns over in which scares me instead. "AHH!" I shout as I stumble backwards, seeing me reaction he chuckles as he reaches out to grab my arm to steady my balance. At his very touch, a storm of butterflies flew in my stomach, I feel my face turning red, I quickly recover. He lets go of my arm and smiles, "Hey, I'm Lee Kikwang, I'm from BEAST and lead dancer" I bow and smile back at him, "My name is Mioki, i'm an actress, It's nice to meet you" I reach my hand out for a handshake. He smiles at my gesture and shook my hand, "It's weird to how we should greet each other in such a formal way huh?" I laugh and nod my head in agreement. We awkwardly stood there for a while, I reach my hand into my pocket and felt a card, "Oh,right!" I said which caught his attention, "I received this from my cameraman, he said not to open it when I first got it but I assume that I can open it now?" I ask and look at him. I didn't realize that he was already next to me but his face practically next to mine, he was already looking at the card but suddenly turns over to me. Our face so close I saw his beautiful brown eyes, feeling a bit flustered I look back at the card and start opening it. In the corner of my eyes I see him smiling, "wanna read it together?" I hear him say as I was about to open the card, I lift the card a bit higher for him to read, he wraps his hand over mine and adjusts the height. My heart was pound and the butterflies in my stomach didn't seem to stop flying. Still holding my hand he starts reading,

"_Congratulations! you guys are officially a couple! To congratulate your guys' hardship today _

_we prepared you guys a gift. Inside the envelope there are two piece of paper, A and B. You_

_guys as a couple will need to choose one sheet and whatever is written on there shall be given_

_to you as a present from us. So choose wisely! _

He lets go of my hand and grabs the card, looking at the card once more I look inside the envelope, and as the card there were two piece of paper. "hm, kikwang-shi which one-" he looks at me and smile, "Did you just call me kikwang-shi?" I look at him with confusion and nod, "Was I being rude?" I quietly ask him, worried that I ahd offended him in some way, he smiles and pat my head, "You're 94 right? Call me oppa". I look at him, calling him oppa already?! I thought to myself, still patting my head he finally talks, "So which did you want to pick?" I took the two piece of paper out and start facing them to the sun, Kikwang stood behind and asks "What are you doing?" trying to look through the paper I reply "trying to see what's written inside! Ki-" I stop myself, "ahh Oppa, wanna try?" I hear him chuckle a bit in the back. He stands next to me, I handed him the paper 'A' and he starts to look at paper. "Wife, you see anything?" he asks me, "I see the character no, how about you?" I ask as I stop and face him. His focused gaze at the paper made him look so hot and attractive, while staring at his side profile he suddenly screams "OH!". Reacting to his shout I got closer to him, clinging onto his arm I attempt to read the paper. He turns over and walks behind, I stood there frozen. His arm were hovering over my shoulder as he fix the paper in front of me. "Read it and you'll know" I nod my head and read the paper, in the sun I see the characters, 'new house'. I turn over and jump up and down, "Let's pick A!" he smiles and walks toward the cameraman, "We choose A" the cameraman shock at our tatics smiles and nod. Kikwang walks next to me and opens the paper. I read

"_Congratulation on getting a new house! Here's the address:"_

Kikwang opens the other one as well, I turn over, "Oppa, what are you doing?" he reads the card and turn over to me and smile, "we choose right" he hands me the B paper and it read that we had to play a game to receive our house. Kikwang smiles, "Shall we go to our new house?" I nod with excitement. We got to Kikwang's car, he opens the door for and closes it as well. His car had a manly but sweet smell, it felt good being in there as if I've always had been there. He starts the car and drives to the address, the car ride starts to get awkward when he broke the silence. "So Mioki, I mean wife, what did they do to you when they tested the loyalty test on you" I look at him and sigh, he laughs and quickly looked at me. I smile, "they told me you didn't want to do the program anymore and they would pair me with someone else" he smiles, "they said the same thing about me of course they said that they would pair me with IU or Suzy" I shot a glare, "they offered me Kim Woo Bin or G-Dragon" he looks at me and then breaks into a smile. I look at him suspiciously, "why are you smiling like that oppa?" he continues to smile and then finally speaks, "because even though you were given the offer you still chose me". I look at the window and smile and thought to myself you did the same as well. The butterflies in my stomach grew more and more as we continued to talk.


End file.
